Dear Diary
by PikachuBlackStar
Summary: Black*Star finds Yume's diary and, in the heat of the moment, takes it. What will happen when he reads it? O3o Sowwy, I weally suck at summawies! Rated M for Sexual Content and Strong Language.
1. Chappy 1

Black*Star walked into Yume's house. "Hey! I'm in the shower! Just go to my room, I'll be there in a moment!" he heard Yume shout from where he presumed to be the restroom. He went into Yume's room and decided that, being the big star he is, he was going to snoop through Yume's room. He spotted the bright neon green diary he had bought her almost a year ago.

"Psh, I bet she didnt write one thing in here..." he said, flipping to the first page.

_If you read this without my permission and I find out, I swear to Shinigami-sama I will violently butt-rape you with the neck of my old broken guitar.  
Sincerely, Yume_

Black*Star gave somewhat of a chuckle at the idea. "I guess she did write in it!" he said, then heard footsteps coming towards the door. Not knowing what else to do, Black*Star shoved the neon diary down into his bag and sat on the edge of her bed trying to look as innocent as he could. "Hi Yume! Ready to study?" he asked her.

After countless hours of studying, Black*Star headed home. He then remembered the diary. "I wonder how much is written... It couldnt hurt if I just take a peak then return it, right?" he asked himself then nodded. "Of course! If a god could do it I dont see why I couldnt"

*-Meanwhile At Yume's House-*

"I CANT FIND IT!" she screamed at Kyousuke. "It gone! Its just not there! What did you do with it?!" she added, holding him off the ground by his collar.

"Yume, what are you talking about? What did I do with what?"

"THAT GREEN BOOK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH IT!" she demanded

"Yume, I'm sure you just misplaced whatever it is your yelling about. It'll turn up soon, I bet!" he offered a smile, to which Yume punched him in the stomach. She twirled around going _hmph _and charged off with dignity.


	2. Chappy 2

Black*Star started reading the next page of Yume's diary.

_Dear Diary...  
Hello. My name is Yume Haruhi. I never intended on keeping a diary, but since Black_*_Star bought me it, I feel obligated to write this. Anyways, like I said my name is Yume. I'm 15 and go to school at the DWMA. Im a weapon... I have purple hair, one blue eye, and one red eye. I have Bulimia, Nightmare Disorder, Schizophrenia, Panic Disorder, Sleep Terrors, Bipolar Disorder, and Adjustment Disorder... Yep I have some real issues, huh? And now I guess I'll be writing my feeling in this diary thingy thing... Ewwwwww feelings are gay!_ _Whatever  
Sincerely, Yume H. Haruhi _

"Well that was harsh..." Black*Star said, grinning. "Her middle name starts with H... I wonder what it could be!" Black*Star grabbed his phone and started dialing Yume's number. "Hey miss thang" he greeted her.

"What do you want, Black*Star?" she asked, sounding over the edge.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" he exclaimed, chuckling.

"BlackStar... Im not in the fucking mood." she growled

"O-ok... Well I was just wondering..." he trailed off

"Goddammit BlackStar I dont have the time for this! I need to find my green notebook. Have you seen it?" she asked.

Yume's writing reverberated through his mind -___If you read this without my permission and I find out, I swear to Shinigami-sama I will violently butt-rape you with the neck of my old broken guitar.-_ "Nope, havent seen it" he quickly answered.

Yume hung up. "Sheesh! Whats gotten into her?" BlackStar asked himeself, picking the diary back up. He quickly slid it into his underwear drawer since thats a place not even his twin sister, WhiteStar, would look in a million years. Just then, he heard a knock upon his door...

**((Hell yea! Im pretty impressed with this. WhiteStar is a character Taylor came up with. Those of you who have read my other stuff, including the biography thing -i think- should be familiar with Taylor! She loves you all. As do I!))**


	3. Chappy 3

"C-come on in!" BlackStar said a bit startled.

"I don't want to come in" a voice snarled at him. "Foods ready." and then she left.

BlackStar rolled his eyes. He closed his underwear drawer and cursed at her under his breath. He ran down the stairs and put a bunch of food on his plate. "I'll be upstairs if you need me"

"Hold it right there." WhiteStar snarled. "What exactly are you doing up there?" she eyed him.

"Reading" BlackStar said, and ran up the steps. He hadn't lied after all.. He could hear his sister laughing. "I'm being serious!" he yelled down at her. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard he say 'Im sure your not, big guy' and burst into laughter again. He sighed as he went to grab the diary, but was interrupted by a cell-phone call. He grabbed his iPhone and clicked Accept "Hey"

"Hey, BlackStar..." it was Yume.

He smiled in spite of himself. "Yes?"

"Well... I was wondering if maybe you'd like to.. Oh, never mind, its stupid..." she sighed.

"Yume, what is it?" he said, switching the phone to his other ear.

"W-would you maybe like to, uhm, come with m-me and my c-c-cousin to the skating rink?" she finally said after quite a bit of hesitation.

BlackStar once again smiled. "I'd love to. When?"

"T-tom-morrow a-at s-seven..." she stuttered.

"Okay, I wont make any plans. Bye.." he said clicking end.

"I love you..." Yume whispered as soon as she was sure the phone call had ended.

"What'd he say?" Taylor hollered.

"He'll be there..." she said, somewhat grinning. She suddenly remember her 'misplaced' diary. "Oh, hey, Taylor, help me find my diary maybe? I must've misplaced it somewhere up there."

"Only if you let me read it!" Taylor winked.

"Oh, Taylor. I already tell you EVERYTHING. But sure. Just help me find it!" she looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay" Taylor smiled then skipped up the stairs.

-Hours Later-

"IT'S JUST NOT HERE!" Yume cried.

"It's okay, honey..." Taylor said patting her back. "What's the worst that could possibly happen?"

"Someone could _**READ**_it!" Yume whined.

"Don't you worry about it, honey!" Taylor chimed.

BlackStar had forgotten all about the diary in his drawer until WhiteStar yelled at him to go to sleep. "But I need to read!" he yelled down at her.

WhiteStar began laughing hard again. "Why didn't you read earlier?" she laughed again.

"Because Yume called me and I had to make sure I had everything ready for tomorrow!" BlackStar sighed

"You know, we have to go to Yvonnes party tomorrow at 6 to 11 right?" WhiteStar called up.

"But she's not even my friend!" BlackStar pouted.

"Go to sleep and we _might _talk about it tomorrow." WhiteStar said. End of conversation.


	4. Chappy 4

BlackStar woke up at 5 in the morning. Seeing nothing better to do, he texted a couple people and started to read the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Im new to this whole 'dear diary' this or 'dear diary' that so... Anyways... I guess I'll talk about my childhood to my diary. Aw geez what the hell am I doing? So there were these swaggots and/or swaggfags at my old school. The one I went to before mom died and dad married that witch. Well, I was in like first grade maybe, I don't know. But they were in like 8th or 9th grade maybe. Those boys were mean to me because of my purple hair. They called me emo and scene and stuff like that. I was in first grade for Christ sake! I didn't even know what the words meant! It wasn't my fault I had purple hair! It came from my mom. She was...special... And some of them made fun of me because of my red eye. Others were scared because of it. I had no friends, except for the 2 boys who looked past my odd looks. They were also the people who helped me realize that Im a weapon... These 2 boys are Kakashi and Kyousuke. Kakashi is a neko and he was made fun of for it. Kyousuke had orange hair and he got a lot of crap for that. Theyre still here with me now. Kyousuke is my meister, actually. Well, its time to end my sucky backstory. Bye._

_Sincerely, Yume Haruhi _

"Wow... I didn't know about that..." BlackStar said, frowning. Someone finally relied.

"Yo" it was Soul. BlackStar didn't really feel like talking to Soul, so he decided not to answer. But then, Yume texted.

"Hey" she had said.

"What's up?" he asked. He flipped through the diary pages to see a page somewhat blood splattered. He didn't want to read it out of order, so he started reading the next page.

_Dear Diary_

_Hey... Today some girl came up to me. She asked me what my name was, and what my moms name was. I told her my name was Yume and my moms name was Luna. She asked me what my sisters name was and I told her my sisters name was Luka. She told me she was my cousin. Her name was Taylor and she took me to meet her parents. They hugged me so tight and they told me they only saw me when I was like 7, that they hadn't seen me in forever. They told me that I changed so much and that when my mother died and my father got remarried that his wife didn't let anybody come near us. They told me that they were my aunt Raquel and uncle Roberto. He said I could call him Bob. This was the first time I've felt any affection since my mom had died. I didn't know what to do, so I sat there and wept like a little girl. I felt so weak, crying in front of other people like that. Well... Enough of boring day explanation.. G'bye..._

_Sincerely, Yume Haruhi _

"Nothin.. What about you?" was Yume's reply.

"Absolutely nothing... So, when're we going skating?" Boredly, he flipped the page again.

_Dear Diary,_

_My cousin Taylor and I went shopping. She wasn't very happy with my non-girly looks. So, she and I went and shopped for hours. She bought me this interesting pink sweater and white skinny jeans and pink tanktop. Then she bought me a rainbow sparkly dress that goes to a little below my thighs and strappy heels._

BlackStar stopped reading a moment to image her in that outfit. "Her? A dress?" he kind of chuckled before continuing to read.

_She said it looked really good on me, but I didn't think so. She thinks I'm just soooo pretty with my irregular natural purple hair and one red eye one blue eye. The same looks that brought me so much pain years ago. But, hey. Whatever works right? Well anyways, I'd better go.. Kyousuke is yelling at me._

_Sincerely, Yume Haruhi _

_"_How does seven sound? I'll call you, okay?" Yume texted him.


	5. Chappy 5

"BlackStar! There's some girls out here for you!" WhiteStar yelled up the stairs. He jumped up from his unexpected nap and saw that he had left the diary laying on his desk. He grabbed his jacket and left it sitting there. Running down the stairs, he tripped and tumbled down the stairs.

"B-BlackStar?" Yume asked, running to him. "A-are you o-okay?" BlackStar nodded and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yea, someone as awesome as me cant get hurt so easy!" he exclaimed, laughing his childish little laugh.

"Wow, you weren't kidding" Taylor noted. Yume shook her head as if to say 'Nope I most definitely was not' and helped him up.

"C'mon guys..." Yume said "We gotta get there before everyone else" They all walked out and began walking towards the skating rink. They got there within a matter of 5 minutes.

"We here!" Taylor yelled running up to the doors. She walked in and tossed her coat on a table, leaving BlackStar and Yume alone.

"W-Well... Y-you can t-take your j-jacket o-off and s-set it with T-Taylor's..." Yume stuttered. BlackStar gave her a smile and slid his jacket off. Then, he slid Yume's jacket off.

"What are these marks on your arms?" he asked, studying her arms.

"I-it was the c-cat..." Yume said, grabbing her jacket back from him and put it back on. Then she smiled at him. "I-I'm c-cold.."

BlackStar, being the slow boy he is, only nodded and walked off. He went and got his skates and left Yume sitting with their stuff talking on the phone to some girl didn't know. He got her skates too, though, so she didn't have to walk up there. "Here" he smiled at her.

She grabbed the skates and smiled at him. "Thank you" She then laced the skated up on her legs.

BlackStar grabbed her hand and took her out to the skatey place((Forget what they professionally call it)). "BlackStar...?" Yume began...

**((CLIFF-HANGER! Sorry, this chappy fuckin sucks ;-; And its too short but Im still contemplating on what happens! :D Kay, bye shexy people!))**


End file.
